Bleeding Love
by Miss16Silent
Summary: Tatapan pertama aku melihat matanya, tersirat keindahan yang menghanyutkan. Membuatku semakin penasaran dengannya, karena bisikkan-bisikkan teman yang meragukan sosok tampan itu. Tapi aku tahu yang sebenarnya, seperti apa sifatnya padaku. Dan mereka berpikir aku sudah gila pada saat aku mulai bertanya-tanya tentang dirinya. (Oneshoot pertama! ) RnR?


**a/n: **_Hey all~! _Miss16Silent kembali dengan cerita terbaru! _Oneshoot _pertama yang saya buat ehehe, ya mungkin lebih tepat _Long-oneshoot_. Semoga _Long-__oneshoot _ini bisa disukai oleh _readers _sekalian ya~. Ah iya, cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu yang baru-baru ini saya dengar, sebenarnya sudah lama sih ya lagunya, tapi baru kepikiran dan eh... jadi seperti ini lah ceritanya! Ada yang tahu lagu _Bleeding love – Leona lewis ? _Ya sebenarnya tidak tahu pun tidak apa-apa, karena saya hanya berharap anda-anda bisa menyukai cerita _Long-__oneshoot_ pertamaku ini! Dan nyambung atau tidak nyambungnya _Title _ dengan ceritanya, yah saya pun merasa tidak nyambung. Tapi yah semoga disukai saja lah ya^^. Ah iya, untuk cerita Miss16Silent yang lainnya, bukannya diterlantarkan, tapi masih dalam proses yah, mohon maaf bila lama updatenya T^T

Baiklah cukup sekian. Selamat membaca~

* * *

_**Selamat membaca~^^~**_

_**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**_

_**Warnings : Long-oneshoot, AU, OOC, miss typo, dll**_

**.**

**.**

**~***_**Bleeding love**_***~**

**.  
**

Tampak di langit malam sebelum hari Minggu menjelang, bintang bertebaran mengelilingi bulan sabit yang begitu indah dan terang bak tersenyum pada yang melihat pemandangan itu. Di bawah naungan bulan dan bintang itu, terlihat tempat yang begitu bergemilang, sebuah taman dengan lampu malam menerangi pengunjung yang lebih dominan adalah para remaja. Diantara mereka-mereka yang saling berpasangan, terlihat seorang gadis yang menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Gadis berparas manis nan feminim itu tengah berdiri menatap ratu malam yang dikelilingi oleh penjaga setia nan cemerlangnya. Air mata bagai rintikan hujan membasahi wajahnya yang mulus. Tak seorang pun menemaninya disana.

"_**Hatiku sudah tertutup karenamu..."**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku melangkah menyusuri jalanan yang sedang kutempuh menuju bangunan besar dimana remaja putri seumuranku mencari ilmu. Tentu saja aku pun yang merupakan murid di Sakuragaoka Female High School, dengan berbangga hati mencari ilmu di bangunan besar nan mewah itu.

Sudah lama sebenarnya aku tidak melewati jalan yang sedang kutempuh ini, karena sebenarnya ini adalah jalan yang sangat memutar dari rumahku, mungkin bisa sampai dua kali lipat jauhnya daripada jalan yang biasa aku tempuh hanya dengan waktu sepuluh menit. Sejenak aku berhenti, di hadapanku kini sudah terlihat bangunan besar dengan pagar yang tinggi serta bercorak, namun itu bukan sekolah**ku**, melainkan Sakuragaoka Male High School. Terlihat beberapa murid laki-laki yang berjalan memasuki sekolah itu. Aku pun mendecak serta mengerutkan dahiku melihat murid laki-laki yang kini sedang memperhatikanku sembari berjalan masuk ke sekolah mereka. Lantas aku pun melanjutkan perjalananku menuju sekolah yang sempat tertunda di tempat yang membawa _badmood _untukku.

Sampai di sekolah, dengan segera aku pergi menuju kelas yang merupakan surga sekolah ini, karena diantara kelas-kelas di sekolah ini, kelasku lah yang paling _**wah**_ dalamnya. Bisa dibilang, sekolahku ini adalah sekolah bangsawan, karena fasilitas dan bangunannya pun terlihat seperti kerajaan, sangat mewah. Sudah lagi, anak-anak yang berada di sekolah ini merupakan keturunan dari orang-orang kaya dan berwibawa.

"Karin-chan, Karin-chan, Karin-chan, Karin-chan~!" seruan namaku terus mengiang di telinga ini, acuh tak acuh terus aku berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas yang sudah berada di hadapanku.

Di dalam kelas pun, namaku masih saja di panggil-panggil oleh seseorang yang sudah menjadi karibku sejak lama. Himeka, gadis berambut hitam pekat dan panjang, ditambah dengan keimutannya membuat orang-orang tertarik pada Himeka, dan sayanga sekali, Himeka sudah mempunyai pasangan, pasangannya adalah Michiru Nishikiori yang merupakan salah satu murid di Sakuragaoka Male Highscool. Himeka menghampiriku bersama teman-teman yang lain, Miyon, dan Kazusa. Mereka pun sudah menjadi karibku sejak lama. Aku merasa kami ini sudah seperti keluarga.

"Karin-chan, kami berencana akan pergi ke pesta topeng malam ini! Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Himeka dengan ceria.

"Ayo Karin-chan~, ikut saja dengan kami! Lagi pula, pesta topeng kali ini akan bekerja sama dengan Sakuragaoka Male High School! Jadi jadi jadi... Aku bisa bersama Jin-kun!" seru Kazusa dengan semburat rona merah di pipinya.

Dilanjut dengan Miyon, kini ia memperlihatkan selembar kertas undangan yang berjudul, _**"~Fullmoon Festival~"**_

"Acara ini akan di selenggarakan di sekolah mereka! Aku dengar aula dan taman sekolah mereka sangat indah! Cocok untuk menikmati pemandangan bulan penuh malam ini! Tentunya bersama seseorang~" ujar Miyon sembari tersenyum malu.

Aku hanya menatap mereka dengan biasa, tidak marah dan senang pun tidak. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali.

"Aku tidak akan pergi," ujarku dengan singkat. Tampak jawabanku itu membuat mereka tercengang.

"EHH? Tapi bukannya kau selalu senang bila pergi ke_ Fullmoon Festival_, Karin-chan?" tanya mereka bersamaan dengan sedih.

Memang benar aku selalu datang pada cara itu, tapi tidak untuk kali ini, karena festival itu bekerjasama dengan Sakuragaoka Male High School. Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan mereka, Himeka sudah mendahuluiku berbicara,

"Kami mengerti kau mempunyai kenangan buruk dengan Sakuragaoka Male High School, tapi bukannya itu sudah masa lalu? Kau harus _move on_ Karin-chan~ Ayo bersama kami pergi ke festival itu~" ujar Himeka dengan nada memelas, lalu diikuti oleh Kazusa dan Miyon yang kini ikut memelas memperlihatkan _puppy eyes_ mereka yang sudah pasti tidak bisa kutolak kembali.

"U-ugh.. I-iya baiklah. Aku ikut, tapi aku hanya sampai tengah-tengah acara saja ya?" tanyaku dengan ragu menatap mereka.

Wajah mereka pun langsung berbinar-binar bak mentari menari-nari. Lantas mereka berseru dan membuat teman sekelas lain pun ikut bersorak senang karena _**aku datang ke festival itu**_.

'_Apa? Ternyata ini adalah rencana **m**__**ereka**__ semua?'_

Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya, pikirku. Lantas setelah mereka kembali ke tempat masing-masing, sejenak terlintas suatu masalah yang baru terpikir olehku.

'_Aku harap tidak akan terjadi hal buruk nanti malam..'_

.

.

* * *

Siang pun telah berganti dengan senja menuju malam, aku pun kini sudah bersiap-siap menuju Sakuragaoka Male High School. Sebelum itu, aku pergi menuju Sakuragaoka Female High School untuk berkumpul bersama teman-teman yang lainnya. Barulah setelah aku, Himeka, Kazusa, dan Miyon berkumpul, kami pergi bersama menuju Sakuragaoka Male High School.

Masing-masing dari kami memakai gaun yang indah, dan satu hal yang membuat kami satu hati adalah.. gaun kami sama-sama berbatas di bawah lutut. Aku sendiri memakai gaun berwarna biru muda berkilau polos dan pada bagian roknya di sambung dengan kain putih bersih menyamping yang dibatasi dengan rampel bunga mawar sampai di bawah lutut. Berlengan pendek dan diberi rampel kecil membuatnya terlihat anggun. Di bagian pinggang aku memakai pita selebar 3 jari dan pita tersebut tergerai panjang. Sarung tangan putih kebiruan polos kupakai sampai batas sikut, di padu dengan high heels 5 cm, dan perhiasan lainnya. Aku membiarkan rambutku tergerai dan memakai jepit pita biru berkilau. Topeng silver dan biru berpadu dengan elegannya berkilau. Dan beginilah hasilnya.

Kami pergi dengan limousinku, itu pun bukan kemauanku, ibuku yang memberiku izin untuk di antar oleh mobil ini.

Sampai di depan sekolah pun sudah terlihat ramai. Seperti acara kerajaan, para tamu atau lebih tepatnya murid Sakuragaoka Female High School disambut oleh mereka-mereka yang kini berada di depan ruang aula. Bila kuperhatikan dari dalam mobil, setiap tamu pasti didampingi dengan pasangannya, dan itu membuatku bingung.

"Aku saja yang tidak tahu, apa memang semua tamu harus berpasangan?" tanyaku mulai sedikit ragu.

Himeka, Kazusa, dan Miyon menatapku dengan senyuman terpampang di wajah mereka, entah apa arti dari senyuman mereka itu, namun yang sudah pasti, aku rasa ada yang tidak beres. Tak terasa akhirnya kami sampai dan kami pun mulai keluar dari mobil ini, aku adalah orang terakhir yang turun dari mobil. Saat aku menginjakan kakiku di depan aula ini, kami memasang topeng yang sudah kami simpan sedari tadi, dan perasaanku entah mengapa semakin penasaran ingin segera memasuki aula itu.

"Ayo!" seru kami bersamaan dan berjalan menuju aula.

Pada saat pertama kami memasuki aula, sudah ada beberapa pemuda menyambut kami, dan mereka sudah pasti adalah pasangan Himeka, Kazusa, dan Miyon. Satu pemuda lagi kulihat berada di belakang mereka, namun aku tidak bisa melihatnya jelas karena terhalangi oleh banyak orang, hanya tuxedo putihnya yang terlihat oleh mataku. Kupikir, disini hanya aku yang tidak mempunyai pasangan. Mereka yang sebelumnya tidak mempunyai pasangan pun sekarang sudah mempunyai pasangan. Aku?

"Seperti biasa, kalian adalah maradona sekolah yang paling bersinar di festival ini," ujar Jin Kuga, pasangan Kazusa, mencoba menarik perhatian kami para gadis.

Kami pun hanya tersipu malu dan tersenyum. Tak lama kami berbincang-bincang, sebuah lagu _slow _diputar, lagu yang sangat cocok untuk berdansa. Satu per satu, mereka di undang ke lantai dansa oleh pasangan masing-masing. Sebelum Miyon pergi, ia membisikkan sesuatu, _'Cari pasanganmu disini, seharusnya setiap murid mempunyai pasangan, karena kami pun sudah mendatamu untuk berpasangan dengan seseorang yang entah siapa, yang pasti ia adalah orang yang akan cocok denganmu,'. _Mendengarnya aku sedikit terkejut, karena mereka diam-diam mendataku untuk berpasangan dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal sama sekali.

Akhirnya, terakhir kini aku sendiri melihat mereka berdansa. Sedikit iri memang ada dalam hatiku, namun rasa iri itu tidak akan merubah keputusanku.

'_**Aku tidak ingin melukai hati ini lagi,'**_

Karena merasa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, aku berniat untuk mengambil minuman yang tersedia di bagian lain di aula ini. Toh, mereka pun tidak akan kemana-mana, mungkin setelah aku mengambil minuman, mereka masih ada di lantai dansa.

Lantas aku segera pergi menuju tempat minuman. Aku melihat minuman kesukaanku, lemon tea~. Tapi sayangnya, hanya tertinggal satu gelas, dan aku pun kalah cepat dengan orang lain, lemon tea itu sudah beralih tangan pada orang lain. Tak sadar, aku akhirnya menghela nafas panjang dan mulai berjalan kembali ke tempat ku menunggu teman-temanku berdansa. Namun, di jalan aku kembali bersama tangan kosong, seorang pemuda dengan tuxedo putih berjalan sembari menatapku dengan segelas lemon tea ditangannya, aku merasa _de javu_ melihatnya, dan entah mengapa tapi pandanganku tidak bisa teralihkan dari sosok pemuda itu, semua pergerakkan di ruangan ini seakan melambat, pandangan kami pun bertemu di satu titik dan itu pun terasa sangat lama bagiku. Saat sadar aku harus melihat jalan ke depan, aku pun segera memalingkan wajahku. Aku lihat diantara murid-murid disini tidak ada yang memakai tuxedo putih, hanya pemuda inilah yang memakainya. Kemudian karena ia memakai topeng, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, awalnya aku pun tidak terlalu perhatian dengan pemuda itu, namun aku rasa ia mengikutiku sampai kini aku berada di tempat kemenunggu sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu menghampiriku, sedikit terkejut karena ternyata ia pun memperhatikanku. Kemudian ia bertanya,

"Lemon tea?" ujarnya sembari menyodorkan segelas lemon tea yang sudah kuidam-idamkan sejak tadi.

Dengan serentak aku pun kembali terkejut karena kupikir, apa ia tahu aku menginginkan lemon tea itu? Sebelum aku menjawab, ia pun sudah memotong perkataanku.

"Aku adalah pasanganmu di festival ini, maaf sebelumnya karena tadi aku tidak bisa menyambut kedatanganmu, maka bolehkah aku meminta maafmu dengan.. Lemon tea?" tampak senyum manis di bibirnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, wajahku kini menimbulkan semburat rona merah muda. Dengan gaya seorang _butler_, ia memberikan lemon tea itu padaku.

Dengan reflek aku mengambilnya, sudah lagi karena memang lemon tea ini adalah idamanku. Aku juga hanya bisa membalas kebaikannya dengan senyum tipis malu. Kemudian aku teringat kata-katanya tadi, ia bilang dia adalah pasanganku di festival ini?

"A-ah tidak perlu, bila kau sudah mempunyai pasangan yang lain lebih baik kau— E-Eh?!"

Aku dengan sekejap terdiam, karena ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku, sangat dekat sekali! Sekilas, aku melihat matanya, warna bola mata yang indah, biru safir yang menghanyutkan perasaan. Seperti terhipnotis, aku pun kembali merasakan gerakan di sekitar yang melambat, seakan dunia ini hanya ada aku dan dia.

"Bila kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau bisa cari aku di dekat piano itu. **Panggil namaku, karena aku adalah pasanganmu,**" ujarnya sembari menujukan letak piano klasik berwarna hitam metalik yang berada jauh di depanku, namun masih bisa terlihat jelas.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil dan ia pun segera pergi meninggalkanku disini dengan perasaan yang _entah-apa-itu-aku-tidak-tahu_. Aku merasa berdebar-debar dan penasaran dengan pemuda berambut blonde dan berbola mata biru safir yang indah itu.

'_Eh? Bagaimana aku memanggilnya? Aku sendiri tidak tahu namanya?'_

Akhirnya tak lama ia meninggalkanku, lagu untuk berdansa pun sudah selesai, kini acara selanjutnya akan dimulai dan teman-temanku kembali menghampiriku. Aku menyambut mereka dengan senyuman terpampang di wajahku. Mereka pun sepertinya sudah cukup puas berdansa dengan pasangannya, lantas kami berbincang-bincang kembali tentang sekolah ini. Teringat akan pemuda misterius tadi, aku semakin penasaran dan berpikir untuk bertanya pada pasangan mereka yang merupakan murid Sakuragaoka Male High School itu.

"Emh, aku ingin bertanya tentang seseorang di sekolah ini," ternyata pertanyaan ini menarik perhatian Himeka, Kazusa, dan Miyon. Karena sebelumnya aku tidak pernah menanyakan sesuatu tentang murid di sekolah ini.

"K-Karin-chan, jangan berkata bahwa kau ingin bertanya tentang—"

"_Stop_, aku tidak ingin membicarakan _dia_, aku bertanya tentang orang lain, tenang saja Himeka-chan. Baiklah, aku hanya ingin tahu, bukannya kalian di wajibkan untuk memakai tuxedo hitam ya? Tapi mengapa pasanganku memakai tuxedo putih, kalian tahu siapa dia?" sembari membayangkan pemuda misterius tadi, aku menjelaskan ciri-cirinya.

Terdengar Himeka, Kazusa, dan Miyon berbisik, _'Pasangan Karin-chan?! Ia sudah bertemu dengannya?!'_

Michi, Jin, dan Yuuki serempak tiba-tiba tercengang. Sampai Himeka, Kazusa, dan Miyon pun sama terkejutnya mendengar pertanyaanku itu. Aku bingung dengan reaksi mereka. Apa aku salah bertanya?

"Tuxedo putih? Jangan-jangan yang mereka bicarakan tadi ya, Yuuki-kun?" tanya Miyon pada pasangannya itu. Aku hanya memperhatikan Miyon, Himeka, dan Kazusa yang terlihat gelisah. Sedangkan Jin, Michi, dan Yuuki entah mengapa malah senyum-senyum sendiri setelah mendengar pertanyaanku tadi.

"Iya sepertinya kau benar Miyon-chan. Hanazono-san, lebih baik kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, atau kalau tidak, kau bisa cari pasangan lain," ujarnya dengan sedikit menahan tawa.

"Hah? Memang ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku semakin penasaran, aku sendiri masih bingung mengapa mereka seperti menganggap pertanyaanku itu lelucon.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, saling memandang satu-sama lain, lantas kembali padaku.

"Hmm, bisa dibilang dia termasuk anak yang paling nakal di sekolah ini, sering melanggar peraturan, maka dari itu ia pun sekarang memakai tuxedo putih yang seharusnya kami diwajibkan memakai tuxedo hitam," ujar Jin menjelaskan sembari menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, mencerna kata-katanya tadi. Aku merasa tidak percaya, karena tadi itu ia tidak terlihat seperti anak nakal sedikit pun. Tapi aku mempunyai suatu perasaan aneh terhadapnya.

"A-ah, sebaiknya aku lebih banyak berbincang-bincang dengannya," ujarku sedikit ragu dan berniat untuk pergi menghampiri pasangan misteriusku itu.

"Karin-chan, lebih baik kau disini saja! Kau tidak perlu mendekati orang sepertinya! Kau mau kejadian itu terulang lagi? Yang aku tahu, sifatnya itu sama seperti kekasihmu yang lalu-lalu, apa kau mau dipermainkan olehnya untuk yang kesekian kali?" tanya Himeka sedikit mengecamku. Aku pun teringat akan kejadian itu dan membuatku berpikir.

'_Aku memang tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi, tapi.. aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari pemuda itu..'_

"Tapi aku penasaran dengan pemuda itu. Sepertinya ia termasuk tipeku, karena ia tinggi, berambut blonde, dan yang kulihat sepertinya ia tampan bila tidak memakai topeng itu," ujarku menjelaskan pada mereka dengan sedikit malu-malu. Kudengar Michi, Jin, dan Yuuki kembali menahan tawanya. Aku sendiri masih bingung apa maksud tingkah mereka ini.

Namun yang sudah pasti, mereka terus menyangkal pendapatku itu, menghalang-halangiku untuk menghampiri pemuda tadi, dan sampai akhir festival fullmoon ini selesai, aku pun belum bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi, karena sejak aku pertama masuk festival itu, ialah yang membuatku merasa nyaman berada di festival itu, dan aku ingin berterimakasih padanya karena sudah mau menjadi pasanganku.

Namun itu tidak terjadi sampai akhirnya hari itu terlewati begitu saja, tanpa ucapan terimakasih pada pemuda itu.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di Sakuragaoka Female High School, keadaan berjalan seperti biasa lagi. Rutinitas murid-murid kembali dengan jangka waktu yang tidak lama, cukup satu hari kami bersenang-senang, kemudian keesokannya kami pun seperti biasa mencari ilmu.

Di kelas, kali ini aku hanya diam melamunkan seseorang sejak kemarin malam, biasanya aku adalah orang yang aktif pada saat tidak ada pelajaran maupun dalam pelajaran, namun sekarang, entah mengapa aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara pada siapa-siapa, aku hanya ingin memikirkan seseorang~

"Karin-chan! Kau mendengarku?!" seru seseorang yang kini sudah berada di hadapanku.

Dengan reflek aku menjerit terkejut.

"KYAA! Himeka-chan! Jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu!" pekikku sedikit kesal.

Sedangkan Himeka hanya tertawa melihat reaksiku tadi, lantas aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal. Miyon dan Kazusa segera menghampiri kami dan ikut masuk dalam topik yang belum dimulai ini.

"Hey~ Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Ah iya Himeka-chan, sepulang sekolah aku dan Miyon-chan akan belajar bersama Jin-kun dan Sakurai-san di taman, kalau mau ikut bersama Nishikiori-san kami tunggu kalian di depan Sakuragaoka Male High School! Tentunya Karin-chan juga diundang~" ujar Kazusa lantas pergi bersama Miyon keluar kelas.

Himeka tertawa kecil mendengar tawaran itu, karena kupikir ia sangat senang bila mempunyai waktu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama pasangannya. Aku sendiri pun... merasa senang bisa pergi ke sekolah itu lagi,

'_Aku bisa mencari pemuda itu!'_

Tak butuh waktu lama, aku menjawab tawaran mereka dengan seruan, "Aku akan ikut!"

.

.

* * *

Pulang sekolah di depan Sakuragaoka Male High School, aku sudah berkumpul bersama yang lainnya. Kami berencana akan belajar bersama di taman dekat sekolah ini, lebih tepatnya.. taman dimana aku dicampakkan oleh_ dia_.

Akhirnya kami pun sampai di taman itu dan mencari tempat yang teduh untuk belajar, dan tempat itu adalah tempat dimana dahulu aku selalu belajar bersama _seseorang-yang-tidak-ingin-kuiingat_. Sejenak aku tercengang melihat tempat ini, karena tempat ini sangat membuatku teringat masa lalu.

"Karin-chan, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kita lebih baik pindah dari tempat ini?" tanya Miyon khawatir karena ia tahu aku mempunyai kenangan buruk di tempat ini. Namun aku tidak ingin mengungkit-ungkit kejadian itu, dan akhirnya kami berdiam di tempat ini.

Belajar pun berjalan tidak sesuai dengan harapan, karena mereka akhirnya hanya bercanda dan tidak belajar sama sekali bersama pasangannya. Aku sendiri disini pun akhirnya tidak belajar.

Raja siang sudah terlihat sangat terik, aku bermaksud untuk membeli minuman segar yang dekat dengan tempat ini, dan aku berniat untuk pergi sendiri karena tidak ingin mengganggu mereka-mereka. Aku pergi menuju penjual minuman dingin yang menyediakan minuman kesukaanku, Lemon Tea~!

Setelah aku membeli minuman itu, sekilas aku melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut blonde dan memakai pakaian seragam Sakuragaoka Male High School. Aku pun teringat akan pemuda tadi malam, maka aku berniat untuk mengikutinya. Ia berjalan di depanku sembari membawa tas sekolahnya, dengan hati-hati aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Lantas ia berbelok dan menghampiri seorang gadis.

_'Mungkinkah gadis itu kekasihnya?'_

Dari jauh aku memperhatikannya dan menyimpan minuman-minuman itu di sampingku, terlihat ia berbicara pada gadis yang sepantaran denganku, memang lumayan cantik, namun menurutku ia gadis yang pesolek, karena sejak tadi aku melihatnya bergelantungan di tangan pemuda itu. Hatiku berdebar-debar sejak aku melihat mereka bercanda tawa bersama, keegoisanku muncul kembali karena merasa cemburu melihat mereka._  
_

Akhirnya aku berpikir, aku hanya mempunyai sedikit harapan untuk mendekati pemuda itu, karena ia sudah mempunyai kekasih. Aku pun lantas mengacuhkan mereka dan kembali ke tempat Himeka dan kawan-kawan berada. Saat hampir sampai, aku baru menyadarinya, minumanku tidak ada!

"Jangan-jangan tadi aku lupa membawa kembali minumanku?!" ujarku berbicara sendiri lantas segera berlari ke tempat dimana aku menyimpan minumanku.

Sampai di tempat itu, aku masih melihat pemuda tadi, hanya saja ia sendiri, tidak bersama gadis pesolek tadi. Sekarang aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Wajah tampan mempesona dan bola mata berwarna biru safir, ternyata aku benar, ia adalah pemuda yang tadi malam. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menghampirinya.

Ia pun yang mulai menyadari bahwa aku menghampirinya, menatapku dengan bingung. Aku sedikit tersenyum kepadanya, karena mungkin ia tidak mengingatku.

"Umh, hai. Kau itu yang kemarin malam memakai tuxedo putih, bukan?" tanyaku memastikan.

Ia hanya menatapku datar tanpa sepatah kata apa pun. Aku masih menunggu jawabannya, sampai akhirnya ia berjalan meninggalkanku tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku dan mengacuhkanku disini, _'Hey! Aku berbicara padamu disini!'_

"Hey tunggu! Kau tidak mengingatku, aku gadis yang kau beri lemon tea pada saat di aula," ujarku mencoba mengingatkannya dengan kejadian Lemon tea itu.

Ia pun akhirnya berganti ekspresi, seperti mengatakan _ohiya_.

"Oh, lalu kau itu yang gadis dengan gaun biru itu ya? Senang bertemu denganmu," ujarnya singkat.

Ada perasaan senang pada saat ia mengingatku, karena ini satu langkah maju untuk mendapatkannya. Aku pun dengan segera bertingkah semanis mungkin, berharap ia mau berbicara lebih denganku.

"Ah namaku Hanazono Karin. Aku ingin berterimakasih padamu tadi malam, tapi aku tidak sempat berterimakasih padamu. Ohiya, aku sedang belajar bersama temanku, kau mau ikut bersamaku? Disana pun ada murid dari sekolahmu," ujarku sembari memampangkan senyum tipis.

Batinku berpikir, _'Semoga ia setuju!'_

Ia berpikir sebentar dan menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. Tak lama ia tidak menjawab, akhirnya ia mengangguk dan berkata _Ya_.

"Baiklah, namaku Kazune Kujyo. Kita pergi sekarang?" tanyanya sedikit tersenyum.

Senyuman itu membuat jantungku berdebar kencang, serasa akan meledak, dan hatiku seperti meleleh dibuatnya. Dengan segera aku berjalan berdampingan dengan pemuda bernama Kazune itu. Kami sampai di tempat teman-temanku menunggu dan mereka terkejut melihatku kembali bersama Kazune. Seakan-akan melihat hantu menyeramkan pada saat itu.

"Ah tadi aku bertemunya di jalan, kupikir aku ingin mengudangnya kesini, lalu ia mau bergabung dengan kita!" seruku sedikit gembira.

Himeka, Kazusa, dan Miyon saling bertatapan. Tatapan mereka seperti mengatakan _Apa-Kau-Sudah-Gila! _

Lalu dengan segera mereka memperbolehkan Kazune untuk bergabung dengan kami. Terlihat Kazune memang sudah akrab dengan Jin, Michi, dan Yuuki. Mereka langsung saja bercanda tawa ala pemuda-pemuda tentunya. Mungkin karena mereka satu sekolah. Lantas kami mulai dengan pelajaran yang lumayan sulit, yaitu Matematika. Kali ini kami belajar dengan benar, namun Kazune, ia sama sekali tidak ikut dengan kami belajar. Ia hanya memainkan handphone-nya sedari tadi kita mulai belajar. Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 siang. Ini adalah jam-jam dimana aku tidak bisa menahan kantuk yang sangat mengganggu.

Himeka, Kazusa, dan Miyon sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, karena dibantu oleh pasangannya, sedangkan aku... baru setengah jalan. Lagi pula Kazune, hanya diam dan memainkan handphone-nya tanpa membantuku.

"Karin-chan, kami pergi dulu ya! Lebih baik kau segera pulang~" ujar Himeka dengan tersenyum dan berlalu bersama pasangannya entah kemana.

Lalu Kazusa dan Miyon mendekatiku dan berbisik bersamaan,

"_Jangan mencoba mendekatinya kalau kau tidak ingin terluka lagi Karin-chan. Aku dengar dari Jin dan Yuuki bahwa ia adalah anak nakal, jangan sampai kau terbawa nakal olehnya!" _ujar mereka dan segera berlalu meninggalkanku disini bersama Kazune. Aku masih terdiam memikirkan kata-kata mereka. Namun itu tidak akan membuat perasaanku berubah padanya..

_'Memang benar mereka tidak ingin aku kembali terlukai olehnya, tapi... aku pun tidak ingin sendirian...'_

Aku masih menatap mereka yang pergi bersama pasangannya. Namun pikiranku terbuyarkan oleh pertanyaan Kazune di sampingku yang membuatku terkejut,

"Mengapa mereka pergi?" tanyanya singkat. Aku pikir, mungkin sedari tadi ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kami. Aku hanya menatapnya daar dan akhirnya kembali menatap buku matematikaku yang baru dikerjakan setengahnya.

"Mereka pergi kencan," jawabku dengan singkat juga. Lalu ia hanya ber-oh ria mendengar jawabanku.

Sejenak ide melintas dipikiranku. Aku bertanya kembali,

"Ah iya, apa tadi kau bersama kekasihmu? Aku lihat dia gadis yang cantik," ujarku membuka pembicaraan baru diantara kami. Meskipun sedikit jengkel mengingat ia sudah mempunyai kekasih.

"Hmm, bukan. Ia adalah kekasih Kakaku. Kakaku berjanji padanya akan membelikan eskrim, tapi karena Kakaku tidak bisa datang ke sekolah, aku yang menggantikannya membelikan eskrim. Sungguh merepotkan," ujarnya sedikit jengkel.

'_Jadi? Itu bukan kekasihnya?! Kyaa! Baguss baguss~!'_

Aku pun tercengang mendengarnya yang tidak mempunyai kekasih. Jantungku kembali berdebar kencang, melihat pemuda tampan itu berkata ia tidak mempunyai kekasih seakan membuat hatiku yang sudah membeku kembali berfungsi. Lalu aku kembali bertanya,

"Umh, sebelumnya, apa kau memang benar anak nakal? Aku dengar, kau itu selalu melanggar peraturan," ujarku sedikit ragu, karena takut ia akan marah pada saat aku bertanya seperti itu.

Ia pun hanya diam menatapku datar, ekspresinya masih sama dengan tadi. Lantas ia menjawab,

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa bila aku membantu orang lain itu tidak ada salahnya bukan?" jawabnya.

Aku sendiri masih bingung apa maksud dari jawabannya itu, namun tiba-tiba ia terkejut oleh sesuatu yang melintas di hadapannya dan segera berlari meninggalkanku. Aku dengan khawatir menatapnya yang kini sedang berlari pada seorang anak kecil. Ia terlihat mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak itu, berbincang-bincang sebentar, dan kembali ke tempat ini dengan anak kecil itu di sampingnya.

"Ah maaf, ini adikku. Aku biasa menjemputnya di sini setelah ia bermain dengan temannya," ujarnya menjelaskan.

Aku hanya ber-oh ria dan tersenyum pada adik Kazune itu. Ia terlihat sangat mirip dengannya, imut-imut dan lucu.

"Namamu siapa? Namaku Hanazono Karin, senang berkenalan denganmu," ujarku memperkenalkan diri pada adik Kazune itu. Ia terlihat sedikit tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya, lucu!

"Namaku Suzune Kujyo, adik Kak Kazune, senang berkenalan dengamu _Nee-chan_," serunya.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya, karena ia sangat lucu, berbeda dengan anak kecil yang biasa aku kenal. Suzune pun kini terlihat sudah menguap menandakan ia sudah mengantuk, tanpa butuh waktu lama Kazune berkata bahwa ia akan mengantarkan Suzune dahulu ke rumahnya yang dekat itu, barulah ia kembali kesini.

"_Nee-chan _tenang saja, _nii-chan _pasti akan kembali kesini lagi, ia hanya mengantarkanku sebentar. _Nii-chan _kan baik dan suka menolong orang, apalagi pada _nee-chan _yang baik sepertimu," ujar Suzune sembari menggosok-gosokkan tangan pada matanya karena sudah mengantuk, dan ia pun tersenyum kecil. Ia terlihat sangat lucu pada saat mengagumi sosok Kakaknya itu.

"Ya ya, Suzune. Sudah cukup memuji kakakmu ini, ahaha. Baiklah aku pergi sebentar Karin-san, jangan kemana-mana sampai aku kembali, dan jangan tertidur disini, berbahaya untuk gadis sepertimu," ujarnya lantas pergi bersama Suzune. Wajahku mungkin sedikit merona merah karena ia memanggilku dengan nama depanku.

Setelah mereka pergi, sejenak aku berpikir,

'_Aku tidak melihatnya sebagai anak nakal, ia pun berkata bahwa ia sebenarnya ia melanggar peraturan bukan karena sengaja, tapi ia membantu orang lain. Sudah lagi, ia perhatian padaku! Ia berkata bahwa disini berbahaya untuk gadis sepertiku, bukannya itu berarti ia mengkhawatirkanku? Benar benar? Hatiku tidak salah lagi, sudah terbuka kembali karenanya..'_

Lantas aku tersenyum tersipu malu, dada masih berdebar-debar melihat ia tertawa seperti tadi. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan tugasku dan bersandar, entah mengapa rasa kantuk mulai menghantuiku lagi, tapi mengingat perkataan Kazune bahwa disini bisa berbahaya bila aku tertidur tanpa sadar, aku menguat-nguatkan untuk tidak tertidur. Namun aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi, lambat laun aku merasa mataku terasa semakin berat, pensil yang berada di tanganku pun terjatuh dengan sendirinya. Aku merasa tubuhku sangat ringan.. mataku sudah tertutup, hanya saja pikiranku masih berkata agar aku tidak tertidur, namun lambat laun.. pikiranku itu pun mulai beralih...

.

.

* * *

Hangat, aku merasa hangat dan nyaman daripada sebelumnya.

**Klang!**

"Eh?"

Aku terkejutkan oleh suara itu. Aku pun terbangun dari mimpi yang entah apa itu aku tidak ingat. Aku memperhatikan keadaan sekitarku dengan mata masih sedikit buram. Masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaranku, aku melihat seseorang disampingku.

"K-Kazune-kun?" aku sedikit heran, karena sekarang ia memakai pakaian bebas.

'_Sejak kapan ia kembali? Lalu mengapa— Eh? Ini jaket siapa?'_

Aku terselimuti oleh jaket jin yang tak tahu sejak kapan aku mengenakannya. Aku kembali menatap Kazune yang kini sedang meminum minuman kaleng hangat. Ia menatapku kembali dan menyodorkan minuman kaleng yang masih utuh, lemon tea hangat.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan sampai tertidur disini, tempat ini berbahaya. Tapi karena kau sudah terlanjut tertidur, yasudah, mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri disini," ujarnya sembari meneguk minuman kalengnya lagi.

Aku sedikit tersipu malu karena sudah melanggar kata-katanya tadi. Namun aku hanya bisa menggenggam minuman kaleng itu erat, karena udara sekarang memang dingin. Aku pun teringat dengan jaket ini,

"Ah iya ini jaketmu kan? Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Kazune-kun," ujarku sembari mengembalikan jaket itu padanya dan sedikit malu. Wajahku sekarang mungkin sudah seperti kepiting rebus, merah padam.

"Pakai saja, udara disini dingin, kalau kau sakit bagaimana? Aku yang nanti akan disalahkan, bukan?" ujarnya santai.

Aku masih saja tersipu malu dan menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam, lantas memakai jaketnya yang hangat itu. Setelah itu pun, aku teringat dengan tugas yang tadi sedang kukerjakan, namun pada saat kulihat..

'_Eh? Sejak kapan aku menyelesaikan semuanya? Bukannya aku ketiduran?'_

Aku terkejut melihat semua jawaban itu, jawaban yang sama dengan jawaban Himeka dan kawan-kawan. Aku masih bingung, sejak kapan aku mengerjakannya?

"A-ah ini? Jawabannya? Kenapa bisa?" ucapku berbicara sendiri dan tidak jelas. Lantas aku melihat Kazune yang sedang menahan tawanya susah payah.

"S-Soal begitu saja tidak bisa, bagaimana kalau tidak aku kerjakan? Mungkin bila tidak aku kerjakan, besok kau akan berada di koridor karena tidak menyelesaikannya!" ujarnya dan akhirnya ia menertawakanku.

Aku hanya diam, senyum karena malu terpampang di wajahku dan sedikit kesal dikatai seperti itu. Tapi aku tahu ia hanya bercanda. Lantas aku pun tertawa bersamanya. Kini aku tahu satu poin baik dari sang Kazune yang misterius ini, ia termasuk orang yang pintar menurutku, karena ia bisa mengerjakan soal untuk olimpiade dengan mudahnya O_o.

Tak lama setelah itu, aku melihat pada Kazune yang kini beranjak dari sampingku dan melihat jam tangannya, lalu kepadaku. Aku masih tidak tahu apa yang akan ia kerjakan sekarang, namun ia menyuruhku untuk membereskan barang-barangku. Aku akhirnya menuruti kata-katanya dan membereskan barang-barangku yang berserakan, seperti buku-buku dan alat tulisku. Setelah selesai, Kazune kembali melihat jam tangannya,

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, sudah jam 4 sore," ujarnya dengan santai.

Aku tercengang kembali. Ia akan mengantarkanku pulang dan itu membuat jantungku berdebar-debar, ia segera berdiri dengan _cool_ dan hatiku meleleh kembali dibuatnya. Aku sejenak berpikir,

'_Apa benar ia anak yang nakal seperti yang mereka bicarakan? Aku pikir ia orang yang baik, ia pun tidak berbuat macam-macam seperti anak nakal biasa lakukan, malah ia bersikap baik padaku,'_

Pikirku sejenak dan segera pergi bersama Kazune di sampingku menuju arah rumahku.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya. Aku masuk ke kelas disambut dengan seruan namaku kembali, seperti biasa. Himeka, Miyon dan Kazusa menghampiriku dan menyeretku (?) ke bangkuku. Aku sendiri masih bingung dengan tingkah mereka. Kemudian setelah aku duduk di bangku, mereka berjajar di depanku dengan wajah.. tidak bisa kuungkapkan.

"A-ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanyaku sedikit ragu. Kazusa menggebrak mejaku dengan keras, sedangkan Himeka dan Miyon menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Karin-chan, bukannya sudah kuperingatkan kau agar tidak mendekati **pemuda itu**?! Dia itu tidak baik untukmu Karin-chan! Ia hanya akan mempermainkan perasaanmu, bahkan ia akan mencampakkanmu!" sentak Kazusa membuatku sedikit takut.

Dilanjut dengan Himeka dan Miyon,

"Kami melihatmu pulang bersamanya benar?! Itu adalah taktiknya untuk membuatmu tertarik padanya, Karin-chan! Jangan terkecoh oleh orang seperti dia!" seru mereka berdua.

Aku pun hanya bisa terdiam, "T-tapi, aku pikir ia bukanlah orang yang seperti itu, kemarin—"

**Brak!**

"Itu adalah tanda kau sudah terpengaruh olehnya, sepertinya kita salah membawamu ke festival fullmoon kemarin. Kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Karin-chan. Dan pemuda itu bukan yang terbaik untukmu," ujar Kazusa menjeslakan.

Aku hanya tertunduk diam, mencerna kata-kata mereka. Batinku sebenarnya tidak ingin menerima semua pernyataan itu, karena kemarin aku sudah megetahui sifat aslinya, tidak mungkin kan anak kecil seperti adiknya itu berkata bohong. Aku bisa tahu sifatnya dari perlakukannya terhadap Suzune.

"Tapi Kazune-kun—"

"Aku tidak ingin kau menyebutkan nama itu lagi, Karin-chan. Ini untuk kebaikanmu, kami mohon, jangan berhubungan lagi dengannya, lupakan dia," ujar Kazusa dan yang lainnya bersamaan.

Aku pun tidak bisa mengelak lagi, aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan mereka itu. Mungkin mereka berbicara seperti itu juga untuk kebaikanku, tapi hatiku tidak bisa melupakan pemuda yang sudah membuka hatiku kembali setelah kejadian dahulu.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah aku berjalan melewati Sakuragaoka Male High School, entah mengapa tapi aku rindu sekali ingin melihat Kazune. Dan kedatanganku ke sini, hanya untuk melihat Kazune, mungkin saja aku bisa bertemu dengannya tanpa sengaja.

Saatku melewat pun, aku melihat suatu beberapa orang berkumpul di depanku, atau tepatnya di depan sekolah itu. Mereka membawa senjata tajam, yang aku lihat mereka bukanlah murid Sakuragaoka Male High School, karena seragam mereka berbeda seperti yang aku biasa lihat.

Yang mengejutkanku adalah, mereka melihat kehadiranku disini, karena takut aku pun segera berjalan mundur untuk melarikan diri. Tapi salah satu dari mereka, dengan sigap menarik tanganku dan menyeretku pada mereka. Pisau pun di arahkan pada leherku, mereka mengecamku agar tidak berteriak.

"Jangan berteriak, kami hanya butuh kau untuk mengancam kelompok mereka!" sentaknya.

Tubuhku bergetar karena rasa takut yang begitu kuat. Aku pun hanya menggangguk dan diam menjadi sandera mereka. Aku tidak tahu bila aku akan berakhir di sandera seperti ini. Ternyata setelah mereka memanggil nama kelompok musuh mereka, kelompok itu adalah kelompok Sakuragaoka Male High School yang biasa terkenal dengan SMHS, perkumpulan orang-orang damai kalau bisa dibilang. Kelompok yang menyanderaku ini ingin bertarung melawan mereka, dan mereka menjadikanku sandera agar SMHS menyerah pada mereka.

.

.

* * *

Tak lama, aku melihat sekumpulan murid Sakuragaoka Male High School keluar, aku pun melihat di antara mereka, Nishikiori Michi, Jin Kuga, dan Yuuki Sakurai. Mereka pun melihatku terkejut karena menjadi sandera musuhnya. Aku menatap mereka dengan tatapan khawatir, takut bila terjadi apa-apa.

"Kalian menyerah atau aku akan membunuh gadis ini!" seru yang menyanderaku.

**Grrt!**

Ia menggenggam tanganku keras dan mengarahkan pisau itu lebih dekat dengan leherku.

"U-ukh, lepaskan aku!" aku berusaha memberontak karena sudah kesal. Tapi ia malah semakin mengecamku dengan pisau itu.

Jin, Michi, dan Yuuki pun terlihat terbawa emosi dan siap melawan kelompok ini. Sebelum mereka saling menyerang, terdengar suara seseorang yang tidak asing bagiku, muncul dari belakang kelompok SMHS.

"**Lepaskan gadis itu sekarang,"**

Sesosok pemuda dengan rambut blonde berjalan dari tengah-tengah kelompok SMHS. Ia menatap kelompok yang menyanderaku ini dengan tajam, wajahnya sangat dingin, namun menakutkan. Aku pun terkejut setelah melihat wajahnya dengan jelas,

"K-kazune-kun?"

Rasa was-wasku sedikit menghilang pada saat Kazune datang, kupikir ia akan membuat orang-orang ini kabur. Benar saja, setelah melihat kedatangan Kazune, kelompok yang menyanderaku terlihat panik, mereka ada yang sampai kabur dari tempat ini, namun masih ada juga yang menantang, dan tiba-tiba orang yang menyanderaku mengarahkan pisau itu pada tanganku.

"Menyerah atau aku goreskan pisau ini!" gertaknya pada Kazune yang kini masih saja terlihat dingin. Mungkin Kazune pikir orang yang menyanderaku ini tidak akan berani melakukan itu.

Pisau itu benar-benar tajam, aku bisa melihatnya dari dekat. Aku pun semakin ketakutan, sudah sekuat mungkin aku menahan air mata ini. Terdengar Jin, Michi, dan Yuuki yang memohon agar aku dilepaskan.

"Lepaskan Hanazono-san! Ia tidak ada hubungannya dengan kami!" sentak mereka. Namun orang ini tidak mendengarnya dan ia hanya menatap Kazune dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau tidak mau? Baiklah, itu adalah pilihanmu!"

Degan sekali ayunan tangan, pisau itu terarah pada tanganku, mataku seketika membulat, dan—

"K-KYAAA!"

Pisau itu, menggores tanganku sampai terlihat aliran air merah dari tanganku. Dengan sekejap aku jatuh terduduk memegangi tanganku yang tergores itu. Air mata tidak bisa kubendung lagi, mengalir semakin deras.

"K-Kau! Berani sekali kau melukainya yang tidak ada campur tangan dengan kami!" sentak kelompok SMHS bersamaan.

Kazune pun terlihat terkejut melihat tanganku yang benar digores cukup parah oleh pisau itu. Lantas ia berjalan mendekati orang itu, wajahnya sudah semakin sangat-sangat menakutkan. Bahkan orang-orang di sekitar pun takut hanya dengan melihatnya, tangannya sudah kulihat dikepalkan sekuat mungkin menahan amarah. Kini yang menyanderaku sudah ditinggalkan oleh orang-orangnya, dan hanya tertinggal ia yang menghadapi Kazune.

"A-aku sudah berkata kalau kau tidak me—"

**"Aku pun sudah bilang, Lepaskan dia! Pergi dari sini **

**dan jangan pernah kau muncul dihadapanku lagi!"**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Akhirnya orang itu dikalahkan Kazune dengan sekali gertakkan. Kini aku dikelilingi oleh murid Sakuragaoka Male High School, mereka bertanya-tanya apa keadaanku baik-baik saja. Tentu saja kini keadaanku TIDAK baik-baik saja, tanganku terluka dan aku sedikit trauma karena di sandera tadi. Jin, Michi, dan Yuuki menghubungi Kazusa, Himeka, dan Miyon untuk datang ke tempat ini secepatnya. Sedangkan Kazune kini berada di sampingku dan menatapku khawatir. Aku masih saja menitikkan air mata, perasaanku lega karena serasa sudah bebas dari neraka.

"Sedang apa kau disini tadi hah?! Bila aku tidak datang, bisa-bisa mereka melukaimu lebih dari ini!" sentak Kazune padaku yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu. Merasa takut karena dimarahi, aku hanya bisa terdiam, dan berusaha menyeka air mataku yang terus mengalir.

"Maaf, maafkan aku, Kazune-kun... Hikss hikss," aku masih sembari sesenggukkan, seperti anak kecil.

Kazune pun sekarang menatapku dengan khawatir, merasa bersalah membentakku. Sejenak aku mendengar Himeka, Kazusa, dan Miyon memanggil namaku dari jauh. Mereka datang bersama yang lainnya, dan mereka membawa kotak P3K untuk mengurus lukaku ini.

"Karin-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Apa kau baik-baik saja!" seru mereka dengan panik. Mereka menghampiriku yang masih terduduk di tempat kejadian tadi dan bersama Kazune di sampingku.

Mereka pun tersontak terkejut melihat Kazune.

"Kau! Aku tahu ini pasti salahmu Karin-chan seperti ini! Aku tahu kau tidak bisa dipercaya!" sentak mereka bersamaan pada Kazune.

Kazune pun hanya memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi Himeka dan kawan-kawan. Sedangkan Michi, Jin, dan Yuuki berusaha membuat pasangan-pasangannya itu tenang, karena mereka tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Sudah hentikan. Hanazono-san terluka bukan karena Kujyo-kun, malah Kujyo-kun lah yang menyelamatkan Hanzono-san. Kalian sebenarnya salah paham, meskipun sikap Kujyo-kun seperti itu, ia tetap Ketua OSIS Sakuragaoka Male High School, ia orang terpintar dan ia termasuk orang yang berpengaruh di sekolah kami!" ujar mereka menjelaskan pada pasangannya itu.

Lantas mereka pun tercengang dan berhenti memberontak.

Kembali padaku, aku masih saja menangisi luka di tanganku ini dan merasa bersalah, sedangkan Kazune sedang mengobatinya. Saat itu, Himeka dan kawan-kawan menghampiriku lagi. Mereka terlihat merasa bersalah telah menuduh Kazune yang tidak-tidak. Mereka pun meminta maaf dan Kazune pun tidak masalah dengan tuduhan itu.

"Maafkan kami juga Karin-chan. Kami pikir Kazune-kun itu orang tidak baik. Tapi setelah mendengar dari Jin, Michi, dan Yuuki, mereka pun teman dekat Kazune-kun, sudah lagi ia adalah Ketua OSIS Sakuragaoka Male High School. Kazune-kun tidak seburuk yang kami kira, malah ia sangat baik karena menolong orang lain meskipun ia harus berbeda dengan orang lain," ujar mereka akhirnya mengetahui sisi baik dari sang pujaan hatiku (?)

Kazune pun akhirnya memaafkan mereka dan berkata bahwa yang sudah berlalu biarkanlah berlalu, sungguh bijak sang Kazune ini. Lantas kami disini hanya saling diam, aku sendiri masih menangis sedari tadi, sungguh cengeng aku ini. Lama kami hanya memperhatikan Kazune yang sedang mengobati lukaku, Kazune membuka pertanyaan baru,

"Mengapa kau pergi ke arah sekolah ini hah?! Bukannya rumahmu berlawan dengan sekolah kami?!" tanya Kazune sedikit kesal. Aku pun sedikit takut untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, namun aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku ini lagi. Aku tidak bisa membendung perasaanku ini yang sejak lama aku pendam.

**"Hiks.. Aku.. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, Kazune-kun.. Hiks.. Aku.. berniat untuk bertemu denganmu tadi.. **

**.. karena aku.. hiks.. **

**menyukaimu Kazune-kun!"**

**.**

**.**

Terdengar suara orang-orang yang sedang mengerumuniku setengah berteriak, "APA?!"

Karena bila menjelaskan akan panjang dan lebar, aku langsung _to the point _saja, masih sembari menangis. Dan itu berhasil membuat Kazune tersontak kaget. Bahkan teman-temanku yang berada di sini pun tersontak kaget mendengar pernyataanku secara langsung ini. Aku sudah tidak mempedulikan reaksi mereka lagi, tapi aku hanya bisa menangis semakin kencang dan meminta maaf lagi pada semuanya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku.. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu... Hiks.." ujarku sekali lagi masih dengan sesenggukkan membuat kata-kataku tidak jelas. Kazune menatapku tidak percaya, namun terlihat sedikit senyuman dan semburat rona merah di wajahnya.

Dan sesuatu yang mengejutkan,

_**HUG~**_

Tiba-tiba Kazune.. ia... memelukku hangat, mendekapku seakan ia tidak ingin melepaskanku, aku bisa merasakan tangan besarnya mengelus rambutku dengan lembut, dan jari-jemarinya menyeka air mataku yang mengalir semakin deras. Aku bisa merasakan ia tersenyum, kemudian ia berbisik...

**.**

"**Bodoh, kau membuatku malu di hadapan semua orang, **

**karena sekarang mereka akan tahu.. bila aku juga... **

**Menyukaimu,"**

**.**

**.**

_Wajahku saat itu sangat-sangat merah padam, aku pun membalas pelukan hangat Kazune, dan akhirnya teman-temanku sudah mengakui bahwa Kazune ini sebenarnya orang yang baik, karena menurutku mereka hanya salah paham. Lalu, hatiku yang sudah membeku pun kembali berfungsi karena sudah dibuka kembali oleh Kazune yang misterius, ia membuatku merasakan perasaan ini lagi. Aku juga ingin percaya padanya, percaya ia tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi seperti mereka yang meninggalkanku..._

_._

_**~The end~**_

_**~Please review~  
**_

* * *

**a/n: Awww bagaimana? Apakah bagus? Ini **_**oneshoot **_**pertama, jadi mungkin.. yah begitulah. Nyambung ga sih sama lagunya? O_O. Yahh, intinya sih semoga disukai para **_**readers **_**yaaa~^^~ Review juga tolong ya? Saran-saran?  
**


End file.
